Trust in silence
by twice the rogue
Summary: 3 chapters in whole, when Logan rescues a mute girl from a brothel in hell's kitchen she's terrifeid of eveyone around her, he has to work to gain her trust.
1. Devils of hells kitchen

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and am not making any profit out of them.

In hells kitchen anything goes, if you can pay the price. Any kind of drug on the planet can be easily brought. Organised fights are commonplace and prostitution was an easy way to kill the time and waste (or earn) a few bucks. Murders took place so often the police had given up on the place. Its only protector was a red devil going by the name of Dare.

Logan walked along the dark dank streets, the filth filling his nose. If he wasn't use to the stench of rotting garbage, acidic vomit and unwashed bodies held together with the copper of blood, he would have retched.

From behind him came a soft rustle, unhearable to human ears. Logan grinned.

'Long time no see, on my part at least.' He snarled sarcastically turning to face Daredevil.

In daylight the devil was a catholic lawyer going by the name of Matt Murdock. Fighting the good fight for the little people. By night he was the daring avenger Daredevil. Serving justice day and night, just in very different ways. The most amazing thing was that he was totally blind.

'I don't want any trouble Logan.'

' I'm on a sign up mission Dare. Our mutant finding machines have picked up the signal of young girl in this area.'

'No violence.'

'Sadly no.'

In a blink of an eye the Devil disappeared into the black sea of night. Logan stared up with a smile. 'Real big talker.'

He pressed the little intercom button hidden in his 'everyday' cloths. Which consisted of a flannel shirt, jeans and boots, he wore cowboy hat even though it was the dead of night 'Hey Cyke guess who I just bumped into.'

'It's to be expected; we're in his area. Concentrate on finding the girl.' The stern order came back.

'Yeah and you concentrate on finding and removing that giant pole ya got stuck up your arse, prick.' He muttered to himself.

_The house three doors down on the left._

_Thanks Charlie._

Although cerebro didn't pick up the exact location of mutant's Charles Xavier's extraordinary power of telepathy could pick up the girls mutant signature when at a close enough distance to her.

Logan continued walking, dead leaves crunching underfoot. There was a sinister air to the house with a red door, which was three doors down on the left. It looked abandoned with all the windows boarded up. The air around it tasted rank and had the smell of bodily fluids of every sort. The door had a small sliding window, which would be at eye level for somebody of average height, but was too high for Logan.

'Dammit girl, what you doing here.'

He refrained himself from popping his claws and tearing the place down. Instead doing things the 'usual way' and knocking on the door.

'Who's there' a gruff male voice asked as the cover to the small window slid open.

'A paying customer, buddy, so let me in.'

Wolverine was surveyed for a few moments, distracted by Xavier's voice once more appearing in his mind.

_A paying customer?_

Wolverine ignored him. The door was opened slowly with suspicion. It revealed a tall and lanky man on the other side. He had the look of somebody who disliked taking baths often. He stunk of the same brand of cheap cigars Logan liked, but unlike Logan he didn't have a healing factor to stop the yellowing teeth and grey skin that came with them. His long black hair looked greasy and unwashed. Personal hygiene was obviously an unknown concept to this guy.

Logan barged past him into what looked familiarly like a dentist's waiting room. Except the magazines on the table in the corner were playboy and not rural weekly.

_Read the girls thoughts and get some info Charles._

'Your new.' The greasy man stated.

'Out of Towner, an… associate told me about his place.'

'Ahh yes, what's this Associates name?'

'Mr anomalous, to you.' Logan barked back.

_Logan I'm not picking up any clear thoughts, the girls terrified of something.'_

'Mr anomalous hey, so what you looking for?'

'A girl.'

'Yeah well this is the place for that, wanta be a bit more persific.'

'Young'

'How young?'

'Fifteen.'

He looked him up and down. 'Oh yeah you look that type.'

Logan suppressed a growl. The man looked at him carefully before replying.

'Sorry mate all our girls are legal.' He walked to the door and held it open expecting Logan to leave. Logan however just sat there staring at him before reaching his hand into his pocket and bringing out a wad of cash, he held it up for the man to see it clearly then threw it on to the small side table. The man looked from the money to Logan to the money again before closing the door, separating them and the outside world.

'Maybe I can help you.'

'Thought you'd change your mind. I want young and I want scared. You got any?'

'Come with me.' The man lead him to an adjoining hallway and up some stairs to a badly painted corridor with doors spaced evenly on each side, talking all the while.

'This girl I got there's a problem with her.'

'A problem.'

'She's a mutant, no death ray eyes or anything like that, just her skin's like a pale blue colour.'

' You trying to pawn a mutant off on me, if I touch her I'll get fried.'

'Nah, Nah nothing like that.'

'She's harmless.'

'Totally.'

Logan smiled. 'That's fine with me then, bub.'

'You pay triple if you kill her.'

Wolverine smiled. Sick to his stomach with this farce. They reached the door, so normal and plain, it didn't show any signs of what it contained. The owner put his hands I his pockets and fished out a old-fashioned key, sliding it into the lock with and turning it until there was a slight click. The door swung open revealing a filthy room, wallpaper hanging of the walls and stains on the carpets that Logan didn't even want to think about. The only furnisher was a double bed and even that didn't look as if the sheets had been changed in months.

Cowering in the corner, in unwashed cloths that swamped her was a tiny teenage girl. She had her face to the wall so Logan could only make out her long raven black hair, that when washed would be quite spectacular and her pale blue hands which seemed to shimmer translucently.

Logan stared at her, this small fragile thing, that even though he could only see a little of her seemed so beautiful.

'Where did she come from?'

'One of my girls picked her up on the street a few days ago.'

'Homeless?'

'By the look of her.'

'I'll take her.'

'Okay, you pay now' he didn't get to finish his sentence.

'No! I'll take her with me.'

The man started to eye him suspiciously again; Logan took another two wads of cash from his pockets, just simply throwing them on the floor as if they were worthless paper. The mans eyes widened.

'Do we have a deal?' Logan stared at the man, he was suspicious but he wasn't going to turn down that kind of money.

'We have a deal.'

Logan walked into the room and crouched by the unmoving form in the corner, her breaths were barely audible as if she was afraid to even breath.

'Your coming with me.' He said to her roughly, having to keep up his act. She didn't make a sound or move, he was unsure she'd even heard him. He put a hand on her shoulder trying to find a way to pick her up, he carefully hooked his hand under one arm and hoisted her up afraid all the time of hurting her.

She stood up weakly shaking a little. He could see her face now, she was pretty, she had delicate features, cupid bow lips, a button nose, and black, literally black eyes they seemed so lost and big. Logan immediately felt connected to this girl, like he was meant to protect her, he owed it to her for some reason. He picked her up in a fireman's lift, she just let him, lying limply in his arms not moving or struggling like she had no hope or energy left. Logan didn't even want to know what kind of troubles could do that to somebody.

He calmly walked out the door, nodding at the man without a word. He walked straight down the stairs and out the door into the cold street without pause.

_I got her Charlie._

_Is she alright?_

_No, she's going to need a lot of help._

_Are you alright? I can sense you're in some distress._

He looked down at the limp, seemingly lifeless figure that seemed weightless to him.

'Everything's going to be alright I promise.' He whispered to her in a gentle tone he didn't even know he had. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to look after you.'

The girl didn't respond but he could tell that she'd heard, there was some kind of understanding in the black soulless eyes, that Logan didn't understand but knew was there.


	2. Unsetteled

Trust in silence chapter two. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men and am not making any profit off of them.

Logan sat on the blackbird seat, the girl cradled in his arms. Cyclops looked at him, but he didn't pay any notice. He just stared at the little girl. Storm looked at her worried.

'Where was she?'

'Let's just get her to Hank Ro.' He said quietly. The girl looked around her obviously terrified but unmoving, not fighting. It was something that scared Logan to see.

'It's okay; nobody's going to hurt you. I'm going to look after you.' Her whispered his voice soothing and soft. Ororo and Scott exchanged puzzled looks.

Logan carried the little girl into the Lab. She started to breath harder her heart beating faster. Logan looked around him, the cold steel surfaces of their laboratory cross medical centre, which before seem an ordinary part of his home now seemed to shimmer with something sinister. A image of a laboratory a little like this one filled his head, the walls covered in odd looking equipment, and in pride of place in the middle three liquid filled glass tubes, large enough to fit a man. Everybody knew the government did experiment on mutants, even this little girl.

'NO!' He gasped looking straight into her eyes. 'No, we're not going to hurt you, never.' He said his voice shocked at the horrific insight into the girl's feelings. She stared up at him trembling.

Beast walked in from a door opposite. He immediately stopped staring at the girl. He gave Logan a look that said volumes.

'Our new student?' Logan nodded. The girl despite all his assurances was visibly remembering against his chest. 'Would you like to sit her on the bed?'

Logan tried to sit the girl on the bed, her thin arms wrapped tightly around his neck; he reached up to gently disentangle her. 'It's alright darlin, it's alright.' He realised that she was not going to let go, her thin arms were also quite strong and he wouldn't be able to move her without hurting her.

'Perhaps,' Hank began. 'Since she is obviously in quite some distress and she doesn't seem to need emergency medical care, we could let her settle down here for a day or two before a physical examination?'

'Yeah, I think that's best.'

'If you'd like to get her something to eat, some new cloths, let her have a bath and show her to her room?' Hank prompted knowing Logan was a little at a loss at what to do with the girl.

'Come on.' He said calmly to her, she remained in his arms, completely motionless as he made his way up to the kitchen that was luckily empty of inhabitancies. For the time being. He sat her on the kitchen table, and this time she let go of him. 'Okay, lets see.' He said as he opened the freezer. 'I think you could use a hot meal, but you need to eat soon, so we nuke it.' He smiled holding up a microwave roast dinner. 'Beef?'

She didn't answer but the hungry look in her eyes was one that he had seen in hungry animals all the time.

'Guess it's good enough huh?' He threw it into the microwave turning the dial, he got out plates and cutlery and then turned to see the girl watching carefully, aware of his every movements.

'I'm not going to hurt you kid. I'm going to make you some dinner, and then you can have a nice hot bath and get some sleep. Does that sound okay?'

Silence.

'Okay. There use to be another teen girl living here, Kitty, she left some of her old cloths here, they'll be a bit baggy on you but you can wear them until your ready for Ro to take you shopping. You'll like that.' He started talking trying to get the girls trust.

'You'll have a room near to Ros attic, the tall African woman with white hair; she'll help you if you need anything. If you don't want to ask her then you can always ask me. I'll help whenever you need it.' The microwave pinged, Logan opened the door, and dumped the contents of the plastic tube onto the plate. ' Sit there,' he pointed to one of the chairs. The girl tremberling, walked over to sit on the chair offered. Logan put the plate down next to her. He turned around and poured her a glass of water and set it next to her. She sat there looking at the food but not eating.

'What's wrong?'

She didn't reply.

'You must be starving, go on eat it.'

She picked up the fork and started shovelling food into her mouth, swallowing it with out hardly chewing.

'Hey, hey slow it down Hun, you'll choke.' She didn't stop. 'Okay Hun, uh I'll get you some pudding.' He reached into the fridge for a yoghurt, after a second look at the gobberling girl he buttered some bread and placed it on the table next to her. He started talking again as she ate.

'That blue guy was doctor Hank McCoy, he wants to cheek you over, make sure you're okay. Maybe tomorrow? Quite a few of us live here, we're all mutants like you.' The girl looked up wearily. 'This is a safe haven for all mutants. We find mutants in trouble and bring them here to help. That's what we're going to do for you, we'll teach you or send you to school or help you to get in touch with family, anything you want, we'll help. Okay?'

The little girl stared at him, with a guarded look on her face.

'Do you want to go to school?'

The little girl nodded.

'You can wait as long as you like to start, whenever you feel ready.'

He sat across from her keeping her company until she finished eating.

'How about a shower?'

She nodded.

'Okay, follow me.' He led her upstairs and to one of the woman's bathrooms stopping to grab a towel form an airing cupboard on the way.

'Um wait there a second I'll go and find you some clean cloths.'

Logan found his way to Kittys old room, and opened up a few of the draws, searching through for anything warm and not to threadworm. The girl was still waiting outside the bathroom. He handed her the cloths, she took them and stood there looking nervous.

'You take as long as you need I'll wait downstairs in the kitchen for you, ok?'

Without any indication she had heard him the girl went into the bathroom firmly locking the door behind her. Dazed Logan started walking towards the kitchen but stopped, he needed some feminine help.

A few minutes later he was sat on Ororos bed trying to make sense of what he wanted to say.

'I take it you have some problems with our new student?' She prompted him.

'Not problems exactly, she worries me, I'm not sure why.'

'Maybe your not use to girls with her background. The girls you've taken under your wing so far have all been plucky and tough.'

'Taken under my wing?'

'Kitty, Jubilee, both plucky, bright young girls who know there own mind. This one needs more care, more protection.'

'Will you help?'

'Naturally, we all will Logan. I know she's affected you but we will all look after her. The responsibility doesn't sit on your shoulders alone.'

Logan thanked Ro, he went to wit for his girl in the kitchen. Soon enough she came down her hair wrapped up in a towel and in the baggy jogging trousers a sweatshirt he had picked out for her.

'It's quite late,' he looked at his watch 3:30 in the morning, very late.

'Shall I show you to your room.' He took the girls silence as an answer and lead her up to womans quarters, the room at the far corner near to the door to Ororos attic was free he opened the door and showed her in.

The room was decorated in the style of most of the guest rooms in the mansion. Quite large, painted in neuter colures with a dark patterned rug in the middle of the floor. There was a desk with chair, a wardrobe, bed and dressing table, all moderately old and made of oak.

' Right, this is your room for now, Ororos room, is through that door and up the stairs.' he made a general waving motion with his hand to indicate the right door.

'Do you need anything else?'

He was answered very politely by the door being closed in his face.

Yes very long in the coming, this is now higher priority on my do list though so it'll move along a lot faster than it has been doing. I'm not quite sure if there will only be one more chapter two more might be more appropriate, or even 3 more. I'll see how it goes.


End file.
